Heaven in Your Arms
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: Harry and Luna find themselves divorced, and seeking solace in old friendships. Written for the 5 drabbles contest
1. Chapter 1

Prompt-understanding WC-257

Divorcees

Harry James Potter was depressed. He had spent the last two years in wedded bliss, not realizing that his wife was not sharing in his happiness. She was so unhappy she had already filed for divorce and signed all the paperwork. Now he found himself alone, in the Office of Failed Marriage feeling quite bad for himself.

So lost in his own pity party was he that he didn't notice a familiar face entering the room and joining the line of unhappy people. With a few signatures and an initial his marriage was over. He kept his head down, trying to avoid meeting eyes with anyone. As he neared the door A dreamy voice from the past stopped him.

"Harry! What a surprise to see you here. I mean. . . I'm sorry." Luna Lovegood motioned to him from the front of the line.

"You too Luna? I'm sorry. . . Erm, and congrats. . . We saw the birth announcement in The Daily Prophet, twin boys!"

"They're at my dad's right now, stick around? I'll treat you to lunch, and take you to meet them. I could, well I could use some company."

Harry had never seen Luna look so sad, after a moments hesitation he agreed, the two old friends talked about small things until it was her turn.

Much to Harry's dismay she began to cry. He hugged her awkwardly feeling unshed tears burning in his eyes as well. Sadly he knew exactly how she was feeling.

"Luna, we'll be alright. It seems bad now, but everything happens for a reason."


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt-book WC-319

(Very brief AN-this is an AU, in canon Harry loses his Parseltongue ability.)

A Special Gift

In the weeks that passed since Harry and Luna's simultaneous divorces the pair had rekindled their friendship. It wasn't odd for Luna to randomly pop in to his place with her boys just to visit with him for a bit. He in turn had become a regular dinner guest at the Lovegood's newly built home.

On this particular day she came by herself, nothing but a musty looking old book in her hands. He had just returned from an awkward visit with the Weasley's so he was quite glad for the company.

"The boys with your dad?" he asked.

"They're actually with their dad. . I'm glad, I was afraid he didn't want to see them." she replied, a hint of sorrow in her dreamy voice.

"Oh erm, that's good then. How is he doing?" asked Harry regretting his words immediately, no wonder Ginny hated him.

Luna seemed unperturbed by the question.

"He's okay, found himself a new assistant and continued with his travels. I took the break from them as an opportunity to go book shopping, found this. Thought you might enjoy it." she handed him the musty old book.

Parsel Magicks; In Rare Form

Written by Aldolphous Gaunt

"Parsel magic? I didn't even know such a thing existed, and the name Gaunt? This must've cost a fortune. Luna. . I don't know what to say."

"Thank you will do. It was surprisingly inexpensive, I guess no one cared to buy it since no one knows paseltongue. The shopkeep said he'd had it hidden for years in fear that Voldemort would use it for bad."

"Wow! Thank you Luna, this is amazing!"

"You are very wecome. I've got to get home and start dinner, making a nice soup if you'd care to join us." she said with a lazy smile before she apparated away.

Harry was dumbfounded, Luna never ceased to surprise him.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt-quilt WC-396

A Rare Occurrence

Being an Auror was not all it was cracked up to be. Harry was off work early for the fourth time that week and he was not happy about it. It wasn't that he needed the income, between the Potter and Black vaults he could live comfortably the rest of his life and then some. It was the loneliness.

At least he had a new magic book to study. Parsel magic was quite interesting, though mostly directed at healing people, animals, and other aspects of nature. His only problem was speaking parseltongue, he'd never really been able to control it. Today he decided to spend his down time attempting to force it out.

This is how Luna's owl found him. Harry was surprised by the small tawny owl but glad for a break. Taking the note from the owls leg Harry pointed out the small water dish and tray of treats by the window and opened the scroll.

Harry, having a picnic at midnight. Tonight Mars will be visible to the naked eye, it's a very rare occurrence. I'd love it if you came. -LL

He penned a quick response and sent it back with her waiting owl. Then decided to take a nap.

-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-

Luna was waiting outside when Harry arrived a little after eleven; a lovely hand-sewn quilt over her arm and a small basket in her hand.

"The boys just fell asleep, let's hurry I have a spot in mind but it's a bit of a hike. Hope you don't mind."

He followed her to a nice hilltop just past the stream on their property and helped her set up.

"This quilt is beautiful. Did you make it?" he asked.

"No, my mum made it for me when I was a little girl. It was charmed to grow with me, a new square appears every year on my birthday." she said serenely, her eyes on the sky.

Soon they found themselves bathed in a light red glow. It was incredible, as if the moon had switched places with mars. Unfortunately it didn't last long, within moments the sky changed back to normal.

"Thank you Luna, this has been. . . Just amazing, I've never see. . ."

Luna surprised him by boldly leaning forward and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Thank you for keeping me company." she said as if the kiss hadn't happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt-sky blue WC-183

Realization

One of the greatest things about Luna was that nothing was awkward with her. Two weeks had passed since she had kissed him under the glow of the moon and nothing had changed in the dynamic of their relationship.

Though they didn't speak of what had happened they still spent time together. Harry had grown quite fond of her two boys. He sat bouncing Lorcan on his knee while Luna fed Lysander mashed sweet potatoes. As the baby bounced and giggled Harry caught Luna looking at him with a wide grin.

For the first time he noticed her silvery grey eyes flashed sky blue when she smiled. His heart thudded in his chest. She was really lovely; in a way all her own she was beautiful. Had she always been this pretty or had motherhood caused her to blossom into the divine women women she was now?

No, he mused smiling down at her son. She had always been this lovely. He had just never looked at her properly.

Now that he had he would never look at her the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt-Heaven WC-382

Heaven in your Arms

Harry James Potter was terrified. For the first time since defeating Voldemort he was truly afraid. He was in love; Luna Lovegood and her twin babies had stolen his heart completely. Harry didn't know what to do or say to her, no idea if she felt the same way.

He hadn't ever fallen in love like this. Cho was just a crush and while he did love Ginny there was no apprehension involved she had been in love with him since childhood. That was probably why they hadn't worked out she was in love with the idea of him; the boy who lived.

Luna was different. It had happened slowly over the past year he found himself spending all his spare time with her. Now he didn't know what to do, or now to tell her. She wasn't like other girls, candy and flowers wouldn't impress her.

Straight forward honesty was the best tactic so he set about planning a romantic midnight picnic for the two of them. There were no rare meteorologic happenings coming up but as it was August there would a lot of shooting stars.

-XXXXXXXXXX-xxxxxxxx-XXXXXXXX-

It was a perfect night, the sky was clear and the air was warm. They sat on her special quilt munching on the snacks that Harry had fixed. His heart pounded in his chest, it was now or never.

"Erm Luna. . . I want to tell you something."

"Yes?" she responded expectantly fixing her eyes on him.

"I, well the thing is, the time we've spent together has been like heaven. You and the boys really kept me from losing it after the divorce. I erm, I want to thank you and. . . I want to tell you, I think I'm in love with you." he looked down afraid of her reaction.

Instead of speaking she grabbed his chin, tilting his face up to hers she kissed him deeply.

"I knew you'd realize it sooner or later." grinned Luna once she broke the kiss. "I've been in love with you since the first time I kissed you, I just didn't want to pressure you. I didn't think you were ready."

Harry didn't know what to say, she was probably right. He just wrapped his arms around her, feeling as though he had truly found heaven in her arms.


End file.
